The invention relates to a firing simulator for practising aiming with a firearm exhibiting a laser range finder, which simulator includes an arrangement, based on the emission and the reception of electromagnetic radiation, for the measurement of a cooperative target.
The object of a firing simulator is in the course of practice aiming and on manoeuvres to simulate accurate firing by means of a measurement process which is intended to give information on the probable plotted hits. In this connection, it is important that practice should be able to take place with the use of the weapon itself and that the properties of the latter should be altered to the smallest possible extent by the firing simulator.
Known firing simulators require mechanical or electrical control connections between weapon and simulator, which serve for the triggering of the measurement process on the simulator side and thus require, on using the weapon for practice purposes, certain interference with the weapon system, which can be difficult or unacceptable in particular in circumstances in which a weapon with a firing control system which is to a large extent automatedis involved, in such firing control system the triggering of the distance measurement being automatically followed by the triggering of firing.